An Unexpected Fall
by SophVA
Summary: 'As though sensing his gaze, the girl looked up at Sirius, a small smile playing on her lips. Sirius couldn't recall a time where a girl had ever had such a mesmerising effect on him.' Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are in their sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everything is as normal until Sirius meets someone who changes everything for him.


They were sat in the grounds of Hogwarts as Sirius watched as James, yet again, had taken out a snitch and was showing off with it, somewhat giving Wormtail a performance, who cheered and egged him on. It had become a habit of his ever since he had stolen the small, golden snitch last year when they had all been taking their OWLs. Moony, who stood a few metres away, was practising transfiguration with a sparrow that had landed in the branches above him, attempting to turn it to a book. Bored of his friends' antics, Sirius turned his attention to the group of fourth year girls that stood behind him, each watching him longingly. He gave them a handsome grin and took deep satisfaction when a few of them swooned and began whispering urgently between themselves. Wormtail, who had settled himself next to Sirius, was watching him with the same awe that he usually reserved for Prongs.

"What?" Sirius asked lazily, lying back with his arms behind his head.

"How do you make them all _fancy_ you?" Wormtail asked eagerly, as though learning how Sirius managed to get girls would make him suddenly more attractive. Sirius chuckled.

"It takes wit, charm, brains and exceedingly good looks," he grinned. "All of which come naturally to me."

"And modesty," Moony muttered under his breath. Sirius winked back at him.

"Oh," Wormtail said, his face falling slightly.

"Don't worry about it, Wormtail," said James, putting his snitch in his pocket and joining them. "You could always try a love potion."

Wormtail's face brightened again, "would you help me make one?" He asked excitedly. Sirius and James laughed.

"He was joking, Wormtail. Maybe you should try some other methods first," Sirius told him.

"No, no," Wormtail replied, refusing to be deterred. "Then I could get anyone to go out with me, even someone like _Lily Evans_," he babbled happily. James's face suddenly sharpened.

"I don't think so," he said firmly.

"I mean, it was just an example, I'm sorry," said Wormtail hastily.

"Speak of the devil," James said, brightening suddenly and looking in the direction of a group of girls walking past them. "Hey, Evans!" He called, automatically putting a hand up to ruffle his hair before quickly putting it down to his side again. A girl close to the centre of the group had turned towards them and started to make her way over. Sirius let out an audible sigh.

"Let me guess, you need assistance on Flitwick's essay and I'm the only person who can help you?" Said the redheaded girl approaching, her eyes narrowed towards James. From behind Moony snorted in amusement.

"Ah, you know me too well," James grinned at Lily.

"Either that, or she's just clever enough to work out your games," Padfoot muttered.

"Games? What games?" Prongs asked innocently. Lily rolled her eyes and sat down beside him.

"Go on then, give me your essay," she sighed. James beamed.

"You're a star, Lily Evans."

"Either that, or just a pushover," Sirius added. Both Moony and Wormtail laughed. "Come on," Sirius said to them, "let's leave them to it." Peter's face fell slightly at the idea of leaving James but he complied, following Remus and Sirius back towards the castle. The group of fourth years who had earlier been admiring Sirius waited about thirty seconds before following as well.

As they made their way into the castle foyer, another group of girls attracted Sirius' attention. They were stood in a circle surrounding last year boy who appeared to be trying to impress them with some charms he had probably learned last lesson. However, it was not that which caught Padfoot's eye, but the girl who was stood a few metres from the group looking as if she was waiting for a friend with a bored expression on her face. Sirius recognised her as a Gryffindor fifth year but could not recall her name or ever really noticing her before. She had long, wavy black hair that fell to her waist and contrasted perfectly to her pale skin. Even from a distance her bright, silvery eyes could be made out above her hollowed cheeks. She was stunning.

As though sensing his gaze, the girl looked up at Sirius, a small smile playing on her lips. Sirius couldn't recall a time where a girl had ever had such a mesmerising effect on him.

"Padfoot? Padfoot, are you coming or not?" Remus' voice came distantly although Sirius could sense that he was standing right next to him. Finally, he managed to tear his eyes from the girl, whose gaze was also fixed on him. Sirius shook his head slightly as though trying to wake up from a dream and faced his friends. Moony wore a rather amused expression whilst Wormtail simply looked confused.

"Come on," Sirius said hastily, avoiding eye contact. "What are we waiting for?"

**AN: If you could review then that would be great :-)**


End file.
